What friends are for
by daniwuvsyew
Summary: read to find out rated T for language @ . @ MONKEY tht was random


.

Nicole and Sammie are best friends. They do everything together. They call each other their "other halves". Nicole's dad dropped her off at Sammie's house and Sammie ran up to Nicole and hugged her. They went inside Sammie's cozy 3 bedroom house. We go into her room and Nicole asks "Sam... Where's your mom?"

"Oh she's out with my grandma."

"Yay! We have the house all to ourselves!"

Sammie and Nicole danced around the house to Nicole's IPod touch just when their favorite song "Dirty little secret" came on Nicole and Sammie heard a loud wind coming from outside. They went outside and saw that all the leaves on the trees were flying off the branches. Nicole started dancing around all the leaves flowing around her body. Sammie thought it looked fun so she started doing it too. The girls knew they weren't supposed to be outside but they didn't care. They were having so much fun dancing around, laughing falling and helping each other get back up. They decided to go back inside and when they did they heard rummaging. The girls walked into Sammie's mom's room and saw a tall muscular man in the room. Nicole and Sammie screamed not realizing what they just did the man turned around and yelled "SURPRISE!" Nicole looked at him knowing he looked familiar. Nicole looking confused obviously, the man said "what Nicole you don't remember me?"

"You look really familiar…. OH MY GOD!"

"Nicole what's wrong!" Sammie asked.

"Remember that really creepy guy on chat roulette I told you about this is him he told me he was going to track me down but I didn't believe it!" Nicole started crying uncontrollably. The man came up to Nicole and started to kiss her. She punched him in the face and Sammie drop kicked him. He got back up and Nicole yelled "S.I.N.G!" Nicole went up to the man and yelled "SOLARPLEX INSTEP NOSE GROIN!" The man fell on his knees and Sammie kicked him in the face he got knocked out. Nicole ran to get her cellphone but she couldn't find it Sammie looked for hers to but they were no place in sight. "See Sammie this is why you need a FUCKING HOUSE PHONE!"

"BITCH, DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!"

"I'm sorry I'm just very scared right now."

Nicole walked into the room and saw a very sad surprise. The man wasn't there.

"Um Sam?"

"Yeah"

"He's gone"

There was no reply when Nicole turned around she saw a blood trail.

"SAMMIE!" Nicole walked out the door and looked all around the house when she looked in the closet all she saw was Sammie's GIR necklace that says 'best' and Nicole had one that said 'friends' Nicole felt Sammie's necklace and found a little note on the back. It said "Nicole. You will always be my best friend and I love you no matter what!" Nicole starts crying and she realized that she has to find Sammie. Nicole walks out the bedroom and follows the trail of blood. She follows it to the basement and tries to open the door but it's locked. She punches the door open and the glass shreds Nicole's wrist and she was losing a lot of blood. Nicole cried more and when she got up she found another blood trail but it was hard to tell her blood from Sammie's blood what she found was a trail leading to the woods. When Nicole walked in the woods she could hear Sammie yelling for help

"Sammie I'm here where are you!"

"Over here!"

Nicole ran to the sound of Sammie's voice. But Nicole fell down a hill and landed on her arm she could tell that it was broken. When Nicole found her she ran up to her and hugged her. She untied the rope that was wrapped around Sammie's body. Sammie hugged Nicole.

"Where's the guy?"

"I don't know he said he was leaving and he was going to leave me here to die"

"How are you going to die when you're not even hurt?" Nicole hugs her one more time then feels her stomach and sees a big long deep cut that look like a knife was used.

"Oh my gosh Sam what happened to your stomach!"

"He sliced it!"

"Let's get inside" Nicole helped Sammie in and she lyed her down on the couch and tore up the house to find the phones.

"I found it!"

"What?"

"The cellphone" Nicole dialed 911

"911 what's your emergency."

"Hi my friend was stabbed in the stomach and she's losing a lot of blood and my wrist was sliced and we think we have broken bones please help!"

"Ok ma'am so your address is 1199 Barstrom Street is that correct?'

"Yes please hurry"

The ambulance came and took them to the hospital. The doctors had to give Nicole thirty stiches for the deep cuts on her arm she also had a broken arm. And as for Sammie she had to get seventy stiches on her stomach she had a broken ankle. Their parents were called and they got brought back to Sammie's house and they slept in Sammie's mom's big soft warm bed. They talked for a while and fell asleep watching Disney movies.


End file.
